


I've Been Waiting to Smile [PODFIC]

by glasvegi, Mixxy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Night Vale may have clouds that rain dead animals, occasional government kidnapping, and non-linear time, but they really don't care who you date.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Carlos is having a harder time wrapping his head around the second part.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting to Smile [PODFIC]

[I've Been Waiting to Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974046) by [Mixxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy) 

 

Mediafire link: 

[without bloopers](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y3g0r186116kcxv/I%27ve+Been+Waiting+To+Smile.mp3#39;ve_Been_Waiting_To_Smile.mp3) (18:22)

[with bloopers](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/czlzc641uchch8f/I've_Been_Waiting_To_Smile_\(and_Bloopers\).mp3) (19:52)

Please leave feedback to the author and myself! I apologize for the mic quality in advance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening to my first podfic!


End file.
